K.H.X.F.F.T.H.O.T : Riku Story Chapter 3 : True Nothings never die
World 3 Neverland Match 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MSmC78sx8eU Area -'Skull Rock' as the Light appeard at the cave like place Riku appeard out of it as he asked himself confused "where am i i don't reconise this world ? " as he looked around and shock his head and said "does not matter right now iv got to find the Keyhole before it sucks this world into the Heart of Time " "Hay you " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bAVG0HiyxN0 Riku heard a noise as he turned around and saw someone who he reconised fly down infront of him Riku said looking seriues "Peter Pan ........wait so this is your world " Peter said with a crossed look "ha guess you wouldent know after you and your pal Hook kidnapped Wendy on Hooks ship before let me guess your here to help the Unshore King take over this world right ? " Riku looked seriues and said "No wait you got it all........" Peter said looking detemerd " I got it so i take it i was right i wont let you take over Neverland " as Peter looked ready to fight Riku then said looking crossed " thats it if you wont lisatin i guess i have no choice " as Riku was ready to battle the boy who would never grow up Battle Riku VS Peter Pan Player -Riku Com - Peter Pan Before the Battle qoutes Peter Pan : not going to beat me this easly creep Riku : Grow ......Up and listen to yourself Match 2 Peter was on the ground beaten he said alittle crossed " don't think youve got me beat here pal, ill beat you and then ill free Tink from whatever prison you and Hook got her in " Riku asked confused "wait you think i kidnaped your Pixie Freind ? " Peter said looking seriues " well shes been missing from Neverland for days same with the other Pixies and then you who kidnaped Wendy before suddnley showed up can't be a cowincedence " Riku then thought seriues "Now i get it he thinks that becouse Tinkabell dissiperd and becouse i helped Hook Kidnape Wendy he thinks i did it " however Riku then said looking seriues "But i helped Sora before remeber you where one of his allys who showed up when your called doing the battle of Orginision 13 can you remeber that " Peter however looked confused and asked "what are you talking about i never seen you help Sora aginsiet Xemnas " Riku then backed up with confused and asked " what but wh......" suddnley Riku then saw something come out from behind Peter that tried to hit him as Riku said serieues " Peter Move now " Peter then looked confused and turned around "hu " suddnley Peter was elitracuted and fell down Riku walked over and checked Peter saying "Good his still breathing " as he then looked seriues pulling out way to the Dawn and asked "who did that show yourself if youve got the nerve " as he then heard a femail voice laugh as she said "Ha ha ha you are like your Replica or Daku " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pQx9NBUqn0k as Riku then saw a woman with thunderss long hair and blue eyes with black clock as Riku asked crossed "who are you and what do you know of my Unshore ? " The Woman reveled "gez just as asking as the replaca alright already my names Larxene the former member of the first Orginision and just to worn you i can be a The Savage Nymph " ''Riku looked seriues and said " The Orginision you meen Xemnas version of Orginision 13 " Larxene said "guess you are an idiot " Riku said with a small smirk "No just sappresed never seen you as one of the last ones Sora took out at the World that never was so i guess your one of the ones who was taken out by him in Castle Obleveion " Larxene then said with a crossed look " watch your tone there you really don't want to get on my nerves or ill shock you till you drop unlike the Shock both Ansem and The Unshore King plan for you latter " Riku looked serieues and asked "what you say ? " :Larxene said with a sadictic style "Now you know thats rude tounting someone and then expscting them to tell you the little secret no you know i would of told you before if you didn't have to rube it in about that trator Axel helping Sora kill me before so time to say goodby " as she was ready to try to shock Riku who moved out of the way and said "No way your the one who well be shocked by what i have in store " as they both where ready to battle each other '''Battle Riku vs Larxeen' Player - Riku Com - Larxeen B.T.B.Q Larxeen : your shock well not be as big as the one we army of the Unshores Know Riku : Try me iv been through allot and once i beat you youll tell me what it is Match 3 as Riku defeted Larxeen she said crossed "dam it you are stubbon like your replaca " Riku looked seriues and asked "enougth fooling around Larxeen tell me how did the Unshore King know me before ? " Larxeen said as she started to dissiper into Darkness "Oh is that all you want well forget it you wont get one peep from me " "True however i on the other hand shall inlighten you Riku " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=foAVk_HbtZM as then a black and white portal open showing a famiyer face who looked allot like terra yet had the black robe,Grey Hair and yellow skin Riku looked serieus and said "Xemnas " Xemnas said pretending to be surpised "My My how Knolligabal you are, how is it that you are not stagger by my return ? " Riku said looking seriues " do you still take me as a fool? iv already enconterd Ansem whose been fallowing me and i guess the Unshore King would want the fool Xehanort pack meanning hes back as well " Xemnas said with a small sick smile " ah clever you would of indeed make a choice for the true Orginision if only you did not overcome your own Darkness " Riku said looking seriues " Just becouse the Darkness helped create you and Ansem does not meen its for me but tell me something how did you get Terra's body back after he took it back from you " Xemnas reveles with a smile "concerd for your freind hm have no fear this is a clone body the one who was half responsabal for me to come into be extant " Riku said looking crossed " Yeah after Xehanort tricked him i bet you thought i would fall from the same trap as Terra did but guess what as much as i repect him and how hes my friend im not Terra " Xemnas said with a smile "No you are not however you are someone who you do not perceive" Riku asked "what ....? " Riku then had a thought and said understanding "you know what the Unshore King ment by he meet me before don't you tell me ? " Xemnas said with a positive tone " Hm Hm for that honor you must beat me as you did when you had your ally, Sora's help " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4es4CHHWuZU Riku then summoned Way To the Dawn and said "If thats what i have to do then so be it " Battle Riku vs Xemnas ' '''Player -Riku ' 'Com - Xemnas ' 'B.B.Q ' 'Xemnas : can you truely best me , the Last time we fought you eneded up injerd ? ' '''Riku : I'm Different than before F.F Match Xemnas was on his knees beaten as Riku said seriues "now tell me what i want to know where did me and the Unshore King meet before ? " Xemnas said with a chuckle "ha ha ha ha , i well not tell you the exsact one but i well revele it is not from this time " Riku looked confused and asked "This time......so i meet him again in the future ? " Xemnas said with a small smirk "for the rest of that answer .........hows about you see for yourself " Riku looked confused until from behind he saw a light as he asked "what ? " as it hit Riku he then dissiperd in a light as Xemnas had a smirk and said "an exsalent Job Saix " as then a blue heard man with the same black clock, golden eyes and a cross across the face as Saix said nudding "yes Xemnas " "Riku " https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H029pBDi3FE Suddnley Firon jumped out of the sky and hit Saix asking "what did you do ? " Xemnas said with a smile "ah so it seems we have been interupted by the soldger of Salamand " Firon looked at him and asked "No games Xemnas where did you send Riku ? " Saix replaned "we sent him to find his answers " Firon said looking confused "answers ? " Xemnas explaned "to the qurestions he seeks to how him and the Unshore King have meet before how fitting is it that we send him to his home where he well find out the truth " Firon remberd where Riku lives and said "Destany Islands why send him there of all places ? " Xemnas said with a smile "that you shall learn if you manege to beat the second in command of the first Orginision fearwell for now " as he then dissiperd in Darkness as Firon and Saiax backed off each other and then procedded to fight Battle Firon VS Saiax Player - Firon Com - Saiax B.B.Q Saiax : you wont get past me even with your rose Firon : the rose represnts freedom and peace,if i must fight to complete it After the Battle as Saiax started to dissiper into the Darkness Firon looked at him as he dissiperd as he said " Destany Islands ........." he then remberd rumors about the islands they seem like a place as he heard from some people that say it is freedom in an island yet others who have left called it an Prison sarounded by water he starts to think why would the Unshore King want to go there of all places he must have a sick twisted truth that might pull Riku off the goal Firon needs to sadley have to stop Riku from finding out so he can keep his eye on the Unshore King and then find out what ties he has with him as he looked up and said " I Need to find Riku The Unshore King must be stoped " as the Light gatherd around him and dissiperd Chapter Completed Next Chapter - Darkness at the Islands Prefeus Chapter - Dark Sins retruns